SUPERNATURAL: NATIYNSI
by Hydra7
Summary: Not only is this a Supernatural fanfic where they have a new family member, it's ALSO a Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Sam and Dean come across a girl one year younger than Sam...turns out, she's their HALF SISTER. The other half? ORGANIZATION XIII. T just to be safe. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.


SUPERNATURAL: NATIYNSI

Not only is this a Supernatural fanfic where they have a new family member, it's ALSO a Kingdom Hearts Crossover.

My parents heard a rumor that children who are born without their parents planning for them are destined to be insane...and that's what happened, I was conceived without them planning for me. And they are SUPER superstitious people, and they'll believe rumors like that. They avoid going under a latter, every time they see a black cat, they won't leave the house for 48 hours. So when I was born, they made my name an anagram. My name is Natiynsi. Which, if you rearrange the letters, it spells "Insanity". I know. Kinda mean. But, like it said, they'll believe that you'll die if you see a BLACK CAT and then leave the house less than 48 hours later.  
When I told them I heard stuff in my closet, when I was six, they took me for a CAT scan. Despite the person saying I had a normal six-year-old's mind, they still kept a close watch on me, to make sure I didn't kill our white cat and try performing "Satanic Rituals."  
My brother was planned for, and his name is a word in another language. Tenshi. It's Japanese for Angel. My parents look at me with FEAR in their eyes, just because I wasn't planned for, and my brother is a cocky fur-wad, looking at me like, "HA, I'm better than you because I was planned for."  
I'm 25. I found out my parents were my foster parents. Apparently, in the same article they read the unplanned for child rumor, it ALSO refers to children who were put up for adoption. And they found out AFTER I was in their arms. I was a baby that could only be adopted ONCE, never again. I didn't know why. I also always referred to myself as Hiragana, instead of Natiynsi.

I'm also a Hunter. Apparently, when I left to hunt, my mother said, "So it's true, people who were put up for adoption are destined for insanity..." And called an Asylum to come pick me up and lock me up. However, I got away in my handsome Camero. Handsome, red, and it runs BEAUTFULLY. Got me away from those fur-wads REAL fast.

POV: THIRD PERSON.

Dean had on hand on his Baby's wheel. AKA his Impala. Sam had fallen asleep in shotgun. However, they were on their way to a Crime Scene, where a man has been killed. A witness swore up and down that what had killed the man was a VERY thin, silver creature that moved like air, and had sharp arms and legs, and its mouth was a zipper. Dean hadn't heard of that before, but he went with it. No way was that normal.

And when they got there, they met with a special surprise. "Agent Page, and this is Agent Plant." Dean said. "Your buddy's inside already." The officer said. Dean was confused but said, "Oh, is he?" He said. "She." The guy said. When they let them in, Dean looked at same like, "Well, this is a nice surprise."

The witness was talking to an FBI girl. "This is what it looked like. It's a Nobody, I'm telling you!" The boy said. He was holding up his phone. It looked like what he had described. "Maybe you were seeing things? Was it dark?" The woman said. "No! I turned on the light! It cut my dad clean in half, and then it looked at me, hissed, and left!" The boy said. "Can I get your name, Mr..." "August Skye. It's weird, I know, but it's my name." "Alright, Mr. Skye." "Ummm..." He pointed at Sam and Dean. She looked at them, and with a perfectly straight face, like she was totally expecting them, she says, "Agents..." Sam and Dean held up their badges. "I've already asked the routine questions." She said. "It's a Nobody!" August yelled. "Can you tell us what Nobody's are?" Sam asked. August went into full detail. "There are Heartless and Nobodies, Heartless are things, born from the darkness of people's hearts, and it consumes them." August said, holding up a picture. "And then there are Nobodies, the left over Soul and Body of that same consumed heart. They usually take forms known as Dusks, or they could become others, too. Some of them can hold a human form, like those in Organization Thirteen, a group of humanoid Nobodies, lead by Xemnas. It was a Dusk that killed my dad! I just freakin' know it!"

They went outside, and the FBI lady pointed a gun at Sam and Dean. "Who are you? Because you sure as hell aren't FBI." She said. "Whoa, chick, put the gun down! Tell us who you are, first." "You first." She said. "...We're dudes trying to help...can't exactly tell you why." Dean said. "Hunters?" the girl said. "...Yeah, how did you know that?" Sam asked. "I'm a Hunter as well." she said, lowering her gun. "Ohhh." Dean said. "...So what are your names?" She asked. "Uhhh...I'm Sam, this is Dean." Sam said. "...Sam and Dean...Winchester?" She asked. "Yeah." Dean said. "...Hiragana Jones." She said. "That a real name?" Dean asked. "It's Japanese, you moron." Hiragana said. "Oh." Dean said. "That your real name?" "No. Now shut up." Hiragana said. "Because that's the only name you're gonna know me by. So DEAL WITH IT." "Okay, jeez." Dean said.


End file.
